Like she's singing
by angeleyenc
Summary: Terri met Sam Winchester on a park bench back when she was seventeen. He seemed broken hearted something with in him. But when she first laid eyes on him... falling on the edge of seventeen.


Disclaimer: don't own supernatural it belongs to a powerful being known as Kripke, and his right hand man Jeremy Carver. got inspired by the song Edge of seventeen by the great stevie nicks. onwards! :D

The sound of guitar riffs rang out like a tidel wave flowing out into the area around her. Her red hair flowing wildly in the soft breeze and her fair skin seemed to glow from the setting sun. Her bright hazel eyes shined with longing for something lost. With it her voice rang out "Just like the white winged dove/sings a song, sounds like she's singing. ooo, ooo, ooo." All the while thinking back to him and what he meant to her. It all started back when she was seventeen.

"And the days go by

Like a strand in the wind

In the web that is my own

I begin again

Said to my friend, baby

Nothin' else mattered"

She remembered the first time she saw him sitting all alone on the bench at the park like he was waiting for someone. Which in fact he was waiting for his older brother it turned out. He was at least 6'2 with brown locks and hazel green eyes, with olive toned skin. He was something else she thought. Which after she got up the nerve to go up to him and introduce herself that she really saw him. A guy who's seen to much yet carries on with a smile for the world to see.

"Hi, I'm Terri what's yours?"

"Sam, nice to meet you."

"So do you always come up to strange guys who sit on park benches?" He said with a smile.

"No, only the nice ones."

"You play guitar?"

"Yeah, I usually sit on park benches waiting for strange men to seduce with my power of music."

Sam laughed a real laugh and it was contagious. Terri couldn't help but laugh too. 'Gods he's breathe taking when he laughs' she thought.

"Your beautiful when you laugh too."

"What?"

"You just said I'm pretty much gorgeous when I laugh."

"What? No I said your breathtaking when you laugh-ommf" Sam's lips were on hers slowly and sweetly kissing her. She never felt this way about anyone even with a guy she just met. And gods she's only seventeen. The mans lips were heaven if she could describe it. Then just as quickly as it happened, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry I've never done that before." He said panting. He cupped her face gently with his hands.

"Sam, no one has ever kissed me like that before. And don't you dare say sorry coz, I maybe stupid for saying this but I definitely want to do that again. She said panting as well; And I can tell that you are gonna make someone very happy one day" she said with a smile.

After that it was the best 6 months either of them had. Then one day Sam got a letter from Stanford for being accepted on full scholarship. Terri couldn't have been more proud of him. She loved that he was going but at the same time she knew the relationship with Sam probably wouldn't last the long distance between them. For she was going to college at NYU.

It was so hard to say goodbye. They both had tears in their eyes. Sam bless his heart fought for her so hard but she knew, it was only a matter of time before they forgot each other and moved on. He got on the bus to California, she got on the bus to New York. And everyday after that surprisingly she never forgot him. It was like she lost a piece of herself that day. As cliche as it sounded because no guy after that made her that happy and alive. Until years later..

~Present~

"He was no more...than a baby then

Well he... seemed broken hearted...

Something within him

But the moment...that I first laid...

Eyes...on...him...all alone...

On the edge of...seventeen"

Here she was sitting on a bench in Huntington Beach, California strumming her guitar to Stevie Nicks On The Edge Of Seventeen only she's not seventeen anymore she's 28 years old and has a successful club out on Main Street called Riffs. It was unlike any club out there. It was mainly a club that would showcase musicians that were the music. Sometimes even the owner herself would go up on stage if the mood was right. But even after all this time she never forgot Sam no matter how much she wanted too.

As the last cords rang out indicating that the song had ended the sound of clapping could be heard. With her eyes still closed she smiled and said, "Thank You, I didn't realize I had a audience present." With that she opened her eyes and turned to the person who had seated them selves next to her and gasped.

"So is that how you seduce men with the power of music? cause i got to tell you that sold me." said the deep husky voice belonging to a one Sam Winchester. 'Gods, is he a man or what. what a hottie.' she thought.

"Something like that" she said as she released the breath she didn't realize she held back.

"What? how did you?"

"Find you?" she nodded.

"I ran into your mom and she beat the crap outa me" Sam said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, that sounds about right" She smiled.

"Me and Dean were working a case out there and one day after coming back from the library i went into the cafe and she spotted me and let me have it."

"I apologies on behalf of that woman."

"No, don't say sorry i mean we were so young and you were right but you were also wrong because i didn't forget about you not even after all this time."

"I never forgot about you either Sam, as crazy as it sounds I never did." Slowly so slowly he moved toward her, he cupped her face in his hands and she shuddered with happiness and love toward this man. God, the things his hands could do. Even after all this time and knowing what he really did for a living to top it off she didn't care at all. Even when they were dating he let slip what really he and his family did and yet she still stayed with him.

"God, sam I ommff- His lips were on hers and she had to maneuver to put her guitar down but somehow she did and her arms were wrapped around him so fast and it was like coming home. They broke away after a moment. Both panting.

"I'm never letting you go again."

"Ditto."

The end.

A/N: hope you guys liked it. This was just something that the plot bunnies made me put down. :D something sweet.


End file.
